


The second Terminator

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Future, Gen, Terminator - Freeform, sci fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leads into Terminator 2 Judgement day. A short story. Started: 7.11.2015. Completed: 7.12.2015 at 9:08 PM. Fan Fiction of: Terminator 2 Judgement Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The second Terminator

_**...2029...** _

_**..Time Displacement Field..** _

"Sir, I thought we destroyed the field," One Resistance member said. 

"I lied," John said, taking out a Terminator CPU from his pocket. "And this time we are destroying it."

John puts the CPU into a slider machine connected to the Time Displacement Field. 

"Sir, are you saying they went after you again?" The second Resistance Member asks.

"But as a ten year old," John said, walking towards a giant corridor.

Gray smoke comes out of the time displacement field. John came to a stop at a door panel then swipes in a card taken off the corpse of a T-600. The giant doors open to the cold storage from displaying endless rows of various Terminators. One row has the letters "T-800" dangling above on a sign kept up by some cables.

"Uh Sir," The fifth member said. "No offense, but we just sent one of our own to kill that bastard."

John looks over his shoulder with a smile.

John usually did not smile a lot but when he did, that was just once around Kyle Reese.

"They just sent a Terminator, a highly advanced one," John said. "We need to use one of them."

"But sir, we already have one in lock up!" The first member said. 

"Terminator skin ages,"  John said, coming to a stop at the Terminator in the  middle row.  "I pick this one."

"John, we have yet to reprogram these guys," The second member said. 

"Jessie can," John said.

Their attention turn towards a young short woman with dark hair in pigtails and in armor. 

"Yes sir," Jessie said. "But I need a CPU cable and a laptop."

"How long do you need?" John asks.

"Ten minutes, tops," Jessie said. 

"When are we sending it, Connor?" The tenth member asks. 

"June 15th, 1995 in California," John said. "San Fransisco."

T-800 is attached with the CPU  cable and Jessie does what she is best at; reprogramming. In ten minutes the deed is done and the T-800 is on the side of the Resistance. The T-800 gets off the metal fridge on the floor. 

"I am John Connor," John said. "And I have a mission for you."

"Mission?" T-800 asks.

"You will be getting it shortly in your files,"  John said.

A red gleam came on in his eyes.

"The Time Field is ready," The fifth member said.

"The next time you'll see me I will be ten years old," John explains. "My father..."

"Is the man who died before the war," T-800 finishes.

John nods. 

"You know the mission now?" John asks. 

"Protect young John Connor," T-800 said.

John smiles. 

"Go get 'em, man," John said. 

"Connor, the field is ready," The  fifth member said. 

"Go," John said.

The T-800  walks through a narrow path. The T-800 did not seem to be bothered by the people staring right at him only focused at what he has to do. T-800 goes to the middle of the time field's which is actually the center then kneels down. The six member presses a rounded glowing green button being bright as the eye can see.  A rounded metal ball surrounds T-800 swirling by blue lights floating all around it where nearby pebbles float in the air spinning faster and faster. Most of the Resistance members put on strong sunglasses except for John. 

John has a  small smile on his face.

Third time he has smiled if anyone is counting.

Then a bright light  flashes out momentarily after a circle had appeared when T-800 vanished. 

The machinery outside around the world being part of Skynet began failing.

The Resistance had won. 

_The End._


End file.
